Discontinued
by NyxShadowfur
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Here we are, the Halo Story, this will involve my OC, being in cyrosleep from Halo 3, coming into the modern setting of Halo in it's current state, after the events of Halo 5, so there will be not much on Fireteam Osiris and Blue Team. This will involve, hopefully, equal amounts of erotic moments, and story based moments. On with the first installment!**

The year is 2558, a couple months have passed after the incident involving Fireteams Osiris and Blue Team, but deep in the universe, an abandoned, broken down ship on the verge of breaking down, drifts through the void of space. Inside that ship, a barely functioning AI, known as Fawkes, who has been sending out distress calls, watches over one cyropod. Fawkes has been transferring all power to make sure the cyropod works. Fawkes, using a camera, looks at his operator, Spartan Alyx, the Commander of an old fireteam, that was around six years ago. Fawkes appears as himself, being an old man in appearance, due to how much power he was cycling, and looked at Alyx, in her CQB armor, and sighed "Don't worry Alyx, I'll get you help, I can't keep you in here forever, but I'll try to get us someone." as Fawkes goes back into the computer mainframe, and sends out another distress call.

For a long ten minutes, Fawkes waited, and waited, and just as he was about to go into his energy saving mode, he heard radio chatter. He turned on the radio to hear "This is General Thevu'Losam of the Fleet of Rebellion, we have picked up your signal, state your claim." as Fawkes cheered to himself. Fawkes quickly replied "This UNSC AI Fawkes, of the UNSC Daybreaker, the ship is barely functioning, and there is a SPARTAN on the ship! Please! We need assistance!" as the radio was silent. After a brief moment, Thevu responded "We have your coordinates, we will be at your location briefly." as Fawkes looked out the window to see a slipspace portal open up, with a series of ships, a Fleet, come through it. The biggest ship, the Might of Rebellion, sends out a Phantom towards the ship Fawkes is in.

Fawkes goes back to Alyx, and sees that several elites, with gear designed for zero-gravity, come flying in, and land in the open part of the ship. Fawkes looks at them, and said "Follow me! Quick!" as Fawkes ran off to Alyx, and sees that four of the total nine elites, are running with him. In moments, they arrive at Alyx's cyropod, and Fawkes checks the system on it. He says "This is the SPARTAN, my AI chip is in the computer, once you take it out, the cyrosleep will end, and she'll start to wake up, please promise me with getting her on your ship safely." as the elite with the biggest armor said "You have our word." and grabbed the AI chip, making Fawkes distort, and vanish from the computer.

The elites quickly move in, and open up the cyropod, as they see the SPARTAN, in dark purple armor, and a gold visor. They see the SPARTAN start to move around slowly, as they pick her up, and go to the hole in the ship they came through. They all fly back to the Phantom, as the ship flies back to the flagship. Once inside the flagship, the elites carry Alyx to the engineering department, took off her armor, and black suit beneath it, then carried her to an empty barrack-like room. The elites laid her down on the bed inside, and left her armor next to the bed. The elites watched over her, making sure she was alive, and once they saw her take a deep breath, they sighed in relief, seeing her in a normal sleep.

Thevu'Losam walked into the barracks, and looked at the woman, then went over to her armor, and grabbed her dog tags. He read them, and looked at her, then said to himself "I recall seeing you, six years ago, in two different battles. I saved you from a plasma round that cost my vision, then you saved me from an assassin." as he gently moved her over, and saw the plasma burn scar on her left arm. He smiled, as much as a Sangheili could, and took off his helmet, looked at her, and genuinely viewing her. He looked at her toned figure, her B cup breasts, her fiery red hair, and her scars, as he actually smiles at her.

Thevu'Losam saw she was in simple clothes, a black shirt and long black pants, both loose fitting, as they were on the ship and were put on her after her armor was removed. He got up, and held onto Alyx's dog tags, and walked off. He used a radio and called for a guard to watch over and monitor Alyx. Another sangheili, armed with a storm rifle, quickly ran to the spot, as Thevu'Losam walked off, still holding Alyx's dog tags, and now begins his wait. Thevu'Losam made his way back to his quarters, and sent a message to the Communication Team, to send a signal to the UNSC.

Several hours pass, as Alyx stirs in her sleep, and begins to wake up, and in only a few moments, she does. She sits up, her eyes still shut, as she stretches her body, the sounds of bone cracking from stiffness alerts the guard, as he calls for Thevu'Losam quietly on a radio, making him start heading over immediately. Alyx rubs her eyes, and finally opens them, looking around, and trying to figure out where she is. She says to herself "Where in the bloody hell am I?" as she realizes she is in a Covenant ship.

She says "Awww for fucks sake, did I get captured?" as the door opened, and Alyx looked over, seeing an old friend. Her eyes went wide, as she said in perfect Sangheili speech, "Thevu?! You're alive!" as Alyx got up, and fell to a knee, still recovering. Thevu ran over, and helped her back up to the bed, and sat her down. He replied "Yes, I am alive, thanks to you saving me." as he gestures towards Alyx's scar from the energy sword. She looked at it, and said "You saved me from that round. I had to return the favor." as Alyx smiled, and hugged him tightly.

Thevu returned the gesture, as the door shut on its own, and he felt Alyx's heartbeat, which was new to him. Thevu smiled, and enjoyed feeling Alyx's heartbeat, and said "Does that mean we're even in your tongue?" as Alyx nods. She says "Yes Thevu, we're even, but how long have I been, asleep?" as Thevu replied "Almost seven years, we have sent out a signal for the UNSC, but haven't heard a response, you may be here for some time." as Alyx nodded. Thevu looked at her, seeing her features, and her living self, as he leaned his head down, and pressed his head against her forehead.

Alyx blushed a little, and said "T-Thevu, you're uh….." as he put a finger to Alyx's lips, and said "I'm aware, this feels nice." as his voice trails off, and Alyx feels something massive, poke against her. She says "Thevu…...I uh, think your sword is out of its sheath." as she points down, making him look, and see that his massive, girthy shaft is indeed, poking against Alyx's rear. Thevu looked away, and said "A lot of my warriors have been, stressed lately, and have had very little ways to relieve ourselves." as Alyx couldn't help but giggle. She said "Well, if you can lock the door, and shut down any form of communication in here, I can help." as Thevu looked back at Alyx, and using his gauntlet, which had a computer on it, did exactly that.

The room quickly became dark, but still having enough light for Alyx and Thevu to see each other as Alyx began to take her clothes off, and quickly sat naked, with Thevu. He smiled, and began to take his light armor off, letting Alyx see is pale gray skin, and muscular body. Alyx smiled, and gently ran her small hand down his body, feeling it all, and suddenly, she saw his large member, hidden beneath what she would call underwear. From just seeing the outline, Alyx guessed that he was at least forty inches soft.

Thevu caught this, and took off his last pair of clothing, and revealed his forty inch long, fourteen inch thick Sangheili shaft, making Alyx go completely wide eye. Alyx reached her hand down, and was barely able to wrap her hand around his shaft, but did and began to stroke his massive shaft slowly. Thevu grunted softly from feeling her soft hands around his shaft, as it began to harden in her grasp. Alyx quickly wrapped her other hand around his shaft, and began to stroke his shaft with both of her hands.

Thevu leaned back, giving Alyx as much room as she needed, while he moaned out softly from feeling his shaft being pleasured, and began to harden and get erect quickly. Once he was fully erect, his shaft stood upright, at a staggering fifty-two inches. Alyx's eyes widen, as Thevu easily picked her up, and looked into her eyes. She said "Thevu, please be careful, I may be durable, but you're still massive compared to me." as Thevu nodded, and gently began to ease his massive girth into Alyx.

She grunted and moaned out heatedly from feeling her womanhood, after nearly six years of no intercourse, get spread wide, making her squirm as she feels more of his shaft slowly sliding into her incredibly tight womanhood. Thevu grunted as well, feeling how much resistance she had, which forced him to start pushing her down on his shaft even faster. As Alyx felt him go faster, she grunted and squirmed more on his shaft, panting softly, while Thevu smiled, clearly needing her tight womanhood to relieve him properly.

He said "Nnnnnngh…..Alyx, you're being so helpful…...I thank you, but I am sorry for what I have to do." and before Alyx could respond, he laid her down on her back, lifted her legs to go over his shoulders, and began to deeply thrust into her, penetrating past her cervix. From feeling that, she cried out with as much lust her voice can usher, with her moan had hints of pain from the thrust as well, making her pant rapidly, and look at him. All she could do was cry out in pleasure, with hints of pain, as she feels him thrust deep and spread her inner walls, and womb wide, due to all of the fast thrusts inside of her.

Alyx grunts and squirms in pleasure, loving how fast he is getting, as she also in need of relief. She wrapped her legs around his head, while Thevu smiled and began to grope and fondle her breasts, pinching her nipples firmly, making her shiver and moan in pleasure. Thevu smiled more, as he thought he had enough, and quickly, he put his hands next to Alyx's head on the bed. She looked at his hands, and suddenly, saw Thevu began to roughly and deeply thrust into her womanhood and womb.

Alyx leaned her head down, and saw the massive bulge made by Thevu's shaft, while also seeing it grow bigger as it gets closer to her, and smaller as it goes farther away. Thevu grunted and only thrusted faster and harder, loving how Alyx felt around his shaft. Alyx quickly moved her hand down to her clitoris, and began to pleasure herself as he thrusted roughly into her, loving it all, as her lustful moans show it as well. Thevu loved it all, as he let out grunts in pleasure, and quickly felt a throb from within his shaft.

Thevu looked down at Alyx, as his rough thrusting made him drop some sweat down onto her athletic body. He also noticed sweat on her as he continued his rough assault on her womanhood. As he continued to thrust, he felt another throb within her, and finally spoke up. "A-Alyx, I felt a few sudden throbs from my shaft, and from the lack of relief…." as he let out a loud grunt, and Alyx felt a large, thick, sticky glob of pre shoot directly into her womb, making her squirm against him.

Alyx moaned out loudly from feeling his pre shoot directly into her womb, feeling incredibly odd to her, but also incredibly good as well. She said "I-I-I don't care! This feels soooooo goooooooooood!" as Alyx's voice was riddeled with moans, as she had reached her climax. Alyx felt her womanhood explode with her juices, spraying them all over her groin, Thevu's shaft, and even his legs. Alyx panted in pleasure, and failed to realize that her juices, functioned as a lube of sorts, making Thevu's thrusts much faster and harder, as she felt a throb deep within her as well.

Thevu let out one of his loudest grunts he ever let out, as he straightened his back, and threw his head back as well. In a quick, sudden thrust, Thevu's groin pressed firmly against Alyx's, as his tip shoot out his massive, hot, thick, sticky load directly into her womb, and filling it to the brim. Alyx cried out in lust as she felt her womb being filled with his load, shaking and squirming, as it didn't stop either, as she felt it coming out of her womb, trail down her womanhood to her rear, and even make her bulge out. Thevu decided to provide some, gentleness, and kept his shaft inside while he finished.

After a long thirty minutes, Thevu sighed in relief, as he looked down at Alyx, as she appeared to be a staggering sixteen months pregnant, which made him chuckle. Alyx panted in pleasure, as Thevu turned the room back on, reactivating it all, and said "There is a bathing room at the end of the hall, you may use it to clean up, thank you for relieving me Alyx." as he picked Alyx up, and carried her over to the shower.

 **Here it is, the first installment of the Halo story. This one will become a mix of erotica and story based activities. The next chapter will in fact be more story based vs erotic, and I will always make sure to tell before hand whether it is erotic or not! Agenda: RWBY Story, A New World of Warcraft Story, An Encounter in the Commonwealth, An Encounter with All Creatures of Sanctuary, The Lustful Adventures in Skyrim. Until Next time everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

**And here we are again everyone! Back in the Halo universe! This chapter will be a little erotic, but overall, not very, and will be more story based, since I am trying to branch off to more non-erotic writings. Anyways! This will still be on the Covenant Ship, and soon, not saying how soon, Alyx will be properly saved. Anyways! Enough banter! On with the chapter!**

After spending time with Thevu again and being cleaned up from the odd shower, if Alyx could even call it that, she is in a simple black shirt, with black pants, as that was in her bag they recovered. Alyx currently walks around the Covenant ship, most of the elites there giving her dirty looks, but are quickly turned away when Thevu walked with her. She said to Thevu, who was with her, "Why do your elites give me such dirty looks Thevu?" as he responded "We're a rebel group of elites, but we don't want to ally with the humans, we only do so if we must, so they are a little, hostile to you." as Alyx nodded. He continued on "They will not attack you, since you are unarmored, and you have my blessing, since you and I share a history." as Alyx nodded again.

The two walked and discussed about what has happened since their last encounter, and both listened to each other keenly. Their conversation was suddenly stopped by someone throwing a non-activated training grenade at the back of Alyx's head, making her fall forward, but Thevu caught her and turned around angrily. He was staring at the elite who threw the training grenade, his right hand and head assassin, Thoea'Lotan, a female sangheili who stands just as tall as he does. Thevu said "Thoea'Lotan, why did you assault my comrade, she and I have an a detailed past!" as Thevu was clearly angry. She said "I want to challenge her, you've spoke of her having high praise, and I want to challenge her." as Alyx smirked, seeing she did need a challenge from her lack of combat.

Before Thevu could reply, Alyx stepped forward and said "I accept your challenge, on my terms." as Thoea'Lotan looked at Alyx. She replied "What are your terms then." as Alyx smiled and said "No armor, no weapons, just your fists and skill." as Theoa'Lotan smirked and laughed. She replied "An easy task, I'll even make it better on you, and give you a stun stick we found." as Alyx put her hand out for Theoa to shake, to agree. Theoa firmly grasped Alyx's hand and shook it, then said "We'll have it now, I'll guide you to the ring." as Alyx swore that Theoa's tone went from fierce, to rather, flirty. Alyx ignored it for now and the two went off to the training grounds. Alyx did feel a little attracted to Theoa, because she saw a little bit of herself in her.

She paid attention to how Theoa walked, seeing that she walked carefully, but firmly, which made her think solid footwork and a firm stance. She then looked at Theoa's body, seeing it as firm, lean, and athletic, from her point of view, and in her own terms, she looked a little curvy. She regained her senses, as she realized she was in the ring now, and Theoa stood on the other side, taking her armor off. Theoa said, in her still flirty tone, "I've learned more human speech due to my time being on a human ship, as a translator." as Alyx nodded. Theoa tossed her the stun baton, and cracked her knuckles.

Alyx caught the stun baton, and said "Let's fight somewhat fairly cutie, I don't want to harm a pretty face." as Theoa giggled at her. Theoa took her position and Alyx did the same, still being in her normal clothes. She looked at the shock baton, and activated it, as she tapped it against her palm, wincing, but holding strong, seeing that it worked very well. She stretches and cracks her back, and assumes her fighting position, then says "Let's dance." as she charges directly at Theoa. She waits for Alyx to get close, and when she is a foot away, she goes to sweep Alyx's leg, only for her to jump up on her leg, and over her, and firmly slam the shock baton into Theoa's back. She staggered forward, but regained her ground, and as Alyx was falling, she swifted kicked back, hitting Alyx.

Alyx was sent flying back from the kick, as she had the wind knocked out of her, but also saw that Theoa was angry. She knew she had to out maneuver the elite assassin, and while she was thinking, Theoa was charging at her. Alyx held her position, looking for an opening she could exploit, and found it hard, but as soon as Theoa was about to throw a punch, Alyx saw an opening. Alyx dove beneath the punch, and firmly smacked the baton against Theoa's right thigh, then went up and slammed the baton right into her jaw. Theoa staggered back, and fell to a knee, as tried to regain her senses.

Alyx quickly ran up to Theoa, and instead of using the shock baton, she firmly slammed her forehead down onto Theoa's head, making Theoa hit the ground, unconscious. Alyx rubs her forehead, as some skin is torn away, showing the titanium plate in her forehead, as she laughs. Thevu comes out, seeing the battle, and said "Still the same tactical fighter I see. You analyzed and judged her style, despite her going easy on you." as Alyx yelled "SHE WENT EASY ON ME?" as Thevu nodded.

Thevu replied "Theoa'Lotan is my right hand, in a real combat, you'd be out cold in seconds, she's fast, strong, and cunning, but she didn't expect the plate in your forehead." as she glances at Theoa, seeing that she is getting up. Once she was fully up, she walked over to Alyx, put her hand out, then said "Good fight human, next time, I won't go easy on you, I'll be much more terrifying." as Theoa walked past Alyx, and as she did, she gave Alyx a firm smack on her rear, which made Alyx perk up and smile. Alyx secretly thought she'll have to see how Sangheili women are in bed.

Theoa continued to walk away, but Alyx quickly caught up and said "Theoa, I'm a SPARTAN, not some ragtag soldier, I'm a biologically enhanced, you should have showed your true strength, I'll be blunt, I held back, but if you let me armor up, and I'll let you do the same, we can have a real fight." as Theoa turned around, firmly picked up Alyx, then went with her instincts, and gave Alyx a deep kiss on the lips, and then pulled off to say "I like the sound of that, that way it can be a real fight." as Alyx was blushing from the kiss.

Alyx smiled widely and said "Can I make a little bet then?" as Theoa perked up and replied "What's the bet Alyx?" as she took a moment to think. Alyx quickly replied "It will be kinda sexual, but if I win, I get to dominate you in bed, but if you win, you get to dominate me in bed." as Theoa grinned widely. She replied "I won't lose then, let's go get armored up, surely your armor is up to date with other SPARTANs I have seen." and walks off to her room. Alyx curses to herself, once Theoa is out of earshot, and says to herself "Damnit! My armor is out of date then! I'll have to make do with it." and begins to head back to her room given by Thevu.

Alyx quickly made it back to her room, and looked at her CQB armor, and saw that there was a machine in the room to put her armor back on, that was of UNSC design. She quickly grabbed everything she needed for her armor, her black suit, and all, then heads over to the machine. She puts on her black suit, and attaches all of her armor pieces to the machine. Once ready, she stands in the middle of it, as all of her armor attaches back onto the suit. In ten minutes, she is fully armored once again, and puts her helmet on, and plugs Fawkes back in.

With her suit up and running once again, she says "Fawkes, status report." as Fawkes appears in her HUD and says "Suit status, moderate, vitals, normal, energy shield, fair, you're good to go Alyx." as she smiled then walked off. Alyx walked back to the combat ring, and saw Theoa was already there, in slim, tight, black armor. Alyx looked at her armor, seeing hers was purple, and Theoa yelled out "Oh this will be easy, your armor is old!" as Alyx said "Fawkes, you're up to date right? As much as you can be?" as Fawkes replied "Yeah, what's the plan?" as Alyx thought.

Alyx replied "We're gonna have to be defensive, you have to read her attacks and relay her pattern to me, so I can counter it. Just like old times." as Fawkes put an orange thumbs up on her hud. The thumbs up went away, as she started to hurry back to the fighting arena. As she walked, she was met by Thevu, who said "You're signing a death wish, there is a reason she is also called the Black Phantom of Might, she's fast, cunning, and most of all, dangerous." as Alyx stopped. She said "She'll be a fun fight then, I never knew when to give up, you damn well know that Thevu." as he nodded, followed by Alyx walking off again, her armored boots clanging against the ground.

Alyx made it back into the combat arena, to see Theoa in all black armor, that was slim and covered every inch of her. Theoa's mask hid her mouth, but she said "Your armor is very, very, very old, this will be easy." as Theoa threw Alyx an energy sword. Alyx caught it, and released it, as Theoa had two energy swords, that were much smaller, as Alyx threw her sword away. She yelled out "I need something bigger and more fierce than that sword!" as the elites watching, threw a gravity hammer, that they collected from a brute attack team.

Alyx walked up to the gravity hammer, and picked it up easily. She said "Perfect, fucking perfect!" as Theoa knew Alyx was happy, and she had a proper way to fight. The two circled around each other, as Alyx kept a firm grip on her hammer, as it felt unbelievably right in her hands, almost like an extension of her. As they circled around each other, Theoa took the first strike, and lunged at Alyx, only to vanish mid lunge. Alyx, in a quick defensive manner, slammed the gravity hammer down onto the floor, causing a shockwave to come out, and stagger Theoa out of her attack behind Alyx.

Alyx quickly spun around, and was able to connect the hammer with Theoa, and sent her back flying, only to see that she hit a hologram. She looked around, as Fawkes was scanning for any heat signature, as Theoa appeared above Alyx, and slammed down onto her, and having both energy swords at her neck. Completely vulnerable, and in such a quick time, she laid there, and Theoa took her helmet off.

Theoa looked down at Alyx and said "Looks like I win, you did prove different, with that shockwave, but a bet is a bet." as Theoa helped Alyx up. Once up, Alyx nodded and said "A deal is a deal, you get to sexually dominate me, you can decide when." as Theoa walked past Alyx. She said "Trust me, you'll know when I want to, and you'll be in for an interesting time for it when it comes." as Theoa vanished with the aid of her armor. Thevu walked out into the ring, and looked at Alyx.

He said "You have a lack of combat experience, I understand you've been in cryosleep, but what you did was idiotic. Your little bet with her will last longer than you expect." as he walks off, appearing angry, but Alyx knew she was overconfident, and knew that she stood no ground. She sighed softly, grabbed her helmet, put it on, and walked back to her room. As she walked, Theoa slowly followed her in the shadows, sensing that she was heavily saddened by the loss, and saw that she walked past her room, to the currently empty training grounds.

Theoa kept quiet, and watched, to see that Alyx tore her helmet off and threw it to the wall, in which the visor cracked. Still having the gravity hammer on her, she firmly grabbed it, and walked over to her helmet, and stared at it. She put the hammer down for one second, as she took Fawkes out of her helmet, and attached him to her suit. Once ready, she got her proper stance, and with the hammer, slammed it down on her helmet, shattering it into millions of pieces. Once she regained her composure, she slammed the hammer down again, and again, making sure she destroys every piece of it.

Once her fit is over, she takes a deep breath, and walks over to sit down, the gravity hammer laid across her lap. She looked at the remnants of her hold helmet, and said to herself "I wonder where they're at now, my old fireteam." as she looks up at the ceiling, "Heh, they're in a better place, after my idiocy that cost them their lives. Granted I almost died to get them to safety, and they still came back, they must see me as an idiot." as Theoa slowly came out of the shadows, silently shedding a tear.

Theoa said "I saw everything, and heard it as well, I'm sorry for your loss, but you almost died to save them, and they all died to save you, you must have been a good leader." as she sat next to Alyx. She replied "I don't know if good is the right term, but they did see me as a good leader." as Theoa nodded, and gently hugged Alyx, showing sympathy. Theoa said "At least let me allow you to properly recover, and offer my quarters with you." as Alyx smiled and got up, following Theoa closely, as she realized Theoa's hand was firmly on her rear as they walked.

 **And here we are again! The next installment of Spartan Alyx! Did she just a potential love interest with a Sangheili assassin? Will Alyx open up and tell Theoa more of her past? Find out when the next chapter comes in! Agenda: World of Warcraft Story, Diablo Story, and Fallout Story. Until next time! Sorry for delay! College and writer's block hurt!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Group

**And here we are again my readers! We're back with Halo, and the interest of SPARTAN Alyx, and Sangheili assassin Theoa'Lotan. What will happen with the two of them? What might happen between them? Find out in this installment of the chapter! This chapter is mainly erotic.**

Alyx and Theoa both walked together, Alyx pressing close against her, as Theoa gave Alyx's rear another firm grope. The two both walked until they arrived at Theoa's door, being sleek black in deisgn. Theoa spoke a vocal command code, as the door opened, and they both walked inside. Alyx was surprised to see a lot of paraphernalia of UNSC origin. Theoa said "I've always been, fascinated by human technology, seeing how they improve, how they improvise, it's all fascinating to me." as Alyx looked at all of it, and just smiled. Alyx said "Theoa, this is quite the collection, you're more than fascinated with it." as Alyx giggled a little. Theoa showed Alyx a similar machine to take off her armor, and Alyx slowly walked into it.

The machine began to take off all of her armor, and even do the process to remove her black suit beneath all the armor. After twenty minutes, the armor and the black suit was off, as she was in a simple white shirt, and black leggings beneath it. Theoa clearly eyed Alyx up and down, and saw the plasma burn scar on her left arm, as she walks up to Alyx, and places her hand on it. She said to her "You did a great deed that day, saving Thevu'Losam, even though he is blind in his left eye." as Alyx nodded. She replied "I did what was right, all those years ago, I've been in cryosleep for almost nine years, according to my AI, Fawkes." as Theoa nodded. She then walked up to Alyx, and gently fondled her firm breasts, which made her moan softly.

Alyx looked up at Theoa, who said "I've always been, curious of your kind, in bed as well. And since I did win…" and then gave her a very, evil grin. Alyx replied "A deal is a deal, in my eyes, what do you want for me to do?" as Theoa walked to what Alyx would call a closet. Once opened, Alyx went wide eyed, and saw things she never knew the Sangheili would have. Theoa spoke up and said "Us, women of our kind, have to have methods to relieve ourselves sexually, especially when our husbands." and stripped naked. Alyx couldn't help but eye the firm, agile, strong body of a female sangheili, as she saw she was putting something on.

Theoa quickly put on what Alyx would call a skin tight black outfit, that had holes for her breasts and groin, and covering everything else. Theoa grabbed more things, as she said "Strip out of your clothes, and lay naked on the bed." as Alyx nodded, and did so, waiting for whatever will happen to her. Theoa quickly walked over to the bed, with everything she wanted to use, as she tied Alyx's ankles together, then tied her wrists behind her back, with some unique energy binds. Alyx couldn't move around much, as Theoa quickly used the same energy binds to have it wrap around her bare breasts and exposed slit.

As Alyx squirmed, the binds vibrated intensely, making her moan out lustfully, and blush a dark shade of red. Theoa said "I'm, what your kind would call dominant, and I damn well enjoy it." as Theoa moved down, and began to rather hungrily eat out Alyx's womanhood. From feeling the ravenous eating, Alyx moaned out loudly and lustfully, squirming too which only made her cry out in lust. She was getting wetter and wetter quickly as she felt Theoa eat her out so, well, as she pants in pleasure already. Theoa smiled widely, savoring in the taste of Alyx, as she shoots her tongue deep inside of wet slit, wanting more.

Theoa quickly pulled off of Alyx and said "My my, you taste quite delicious, I'm very much enjoying you." and before Alyx could respond, Theoa continued to eat her out harder. Alyx moaned out with immense lust, squirming around much often due to her movement and the energy binds. She tried to speak, but it only came out as a moanful whimper. Theoa heard this, and smiled, knowing she was doing a damn good job, as she began to even to bite down on her folds. Alyx tried to resist the urge to finish, but everything Theoa was doing was too perfect.

Theoa pulled off Alyx's folds for a brief moment, to say "Oh, I may have called some of my, squad to come, they need the relief too, you will be our toy until we are all sated." and went back to eating her out roughly. Alyx attempted to speak, and only said "A….A deal is a deal!" and just as she said that, four more sangheili assassins, all women, walked in, wearing simple armor for looks. One of them said "Ooooh, she'll be fun, how does she taste?" as Theoa replied "Khama, she tastes amazing, she is ours until we deem ourselves relieved." as the four sangheili shut the door and stripped out of their armor.

Alyx saw all this, and went wide eyed, as she saw the one called Khama, walk up, onto the bed, and place her bare groin against her lips. Khama said "Enjoy it." and without hesitation, Alyx began to kiss and lick at Khama's slit. She went wide eyed, and began to hungrily eat out Khama's slit hard, loving the taste of sangheili women, and even heard Khama moan out softly in pleasure.

Khama said in a soft voice "U-Untie her arms, let her use her hands." as Coyo and Xuxa, two more assassins, untie her bonds, and sit down next to her hands. Alyx saw this notion, and quickly thrusted three of her fingers into their slits, and slid them in as far as they could go. The two let out a subtle gasp as they didn't expect it so soon. Coyo and Xuxa moaned out in pleasure, as Alyx quickly began to deeply fist their womanhoods.

The last sangheili, Haxi, smirked, seeing how everyone was enjoying her, as she went down, and began to enjoy Alyx's breasts. From all the pleasure she was receiving, Alyx moaned loudly and lustfully into Khama's slit, as her own womanhood erupted with her juices. Theoa smiled, and began to savor in all of her juices, loving the taste of it, as Alyx began to eat out Khama harder, and fist the other two faster. Her breasts were being fondled more tenderly now, as Haxi leaned down and began to suckle on her nipples until they were plump.

Alyx continued to deeply fist Coyo and Xuxa, as she went as far as possible, given how she is right now, in her position. Coyo and Xuxa moaned out louder as they felt her fists go in deeper to them. Coyo and Xuxa suddenly cried out in pure lust, as Alyx felt their slits erupt with their juices, drenching the bed and her arms in their juices. Khama, still holding on, wanted to enjoy sweet release, but also wanted to make it a challenge for her as well.

Khama did her best, but how well Alyx was eating at her slit, Khama moaned out in lust, as her own slit exploded with juices, directly filling her tiny human mouth. Alyx moaned out in pleasure as she feels the rather sweet and succulent juices flood her mouth as she does her best to swallow it all. She does savor in the taste of Khama's juices, until she decides to pull off of her, and stand above her, as the rest follow. Theoa finally pulls off her slit, as all her sucking made Alyx's folds nice and plump.

Theoa quickly retied the binds again, leaving Alyx still bound with the energy binds, as she was also coated in plenty of their sexual juices. Khama said "Well Theoa, what next for our pet?" as Theoa replied "Time to bring out our toys." as Khama, Coyo, Xuxa, and Haxi all smiled. Xuxa said "You mean, our special toys?" as Theoa nodded. From seeing all that, Alyx sees all of them walk back into that closet, and wonder what they mean. As she watched all of them, she saw them all turn around, with what she would call strap-ons.

Alyx looked at each one of them, Theoa's being the biggest, at about twenty-six inches long, eight wide, as the rest were about twenty inches long and five inches wide. Theoa said, as she grabbed a gag, and placed it in Alyx's mouth, "These toys of ours, are very special, do we spoil the surprise or tell her?" as the others discussed quietly. They subtly told Theoa, who replied "Well then, our toys, are filled with a synthetic sperm like substance, and it is edible. Our toys also vibrate intensely, and well, you're going to be in a fun time." as Alyx was smiling, even through the gag.

Theoa and Khama lined up their toys with Alyx's wet slit, then Coyo and Xuxa went for her rear, and Haxi went for her mouth, after removing the gag. In unison, all five of them thrusted in deep and hard into Alyx, spreading her holes wide, as they also all turned on the vibrations, making all five of them moan in lust, as Alyx was crying out in muffled pleasure. From the vibrations, the room was suddenly filled with loud moans in pleasure, as all five of them continued to thrust deep and hard into Alyx.

All five of the sangheili loved how the toys vibrated against them, and Alyx was in a pleasure overload as she was squirming against all of them, and the binds further enhanced the pleasure. She closes her eyes, and moans in as much muffled lust as she could possibly muster, loving the fact she is a toy to five lovely sangheili assassins. Just before her eyes close, Alyx can see all of them begin to kiss each other, and continue to thrust harder and faster into her.

Alyx finally gave into the pleasure, as she felt it all so well, and screamed out loudly and lustfully, her slit exploding with her juices, and drenching her groin, the toys, their groins, and the bed in her juices. Theoa, Khama, Coyo, and Xuxa all loved feeling Alyx's juices splash against themselves. All five of them continued to lustfully kiss each other, as they enjoyed their pet, making sure they relieve themselves of stress and any sexual tension.

Alyx kept her eyes closed tight, as she had no idea how to react with all the vibrating toys thrusting in deep inside of her. Her body gave into pleasure, as well as her mind, as she was in a state of immense pleasure, and couldn't even make sounds other than moans. She only felt the vibrations, and their thrusts, as they continued to relieve themselves of sexual tension. In a quick flash, as she was unaware of anything, she saw that all of them pulled off the kiss, with a loud moan, and felt all of their slits explode with their own juices.

Alyx felt completely and utterly drenched from feeling five sangheili women squirt their juices all over herself, feeling her breasts down getting drenched in their juices. She then realized that the toys also vibrated against them, as she decided to be a little, naughty, and rub their juices into her skin, to the point where she almost glistened from it. They saw this, and decided it was her turn to witness the climax of the toys, unaware that she still has more in store.

Theoa presses a button on a device she had safely hidden from all their view, and that made the toys vibrate even more, and begin to heat up. In only a matter of seconds, all of the toys shot out an incredibly thick, sticky, warm, load directly into Alyx's rear, slit, and down her throat. Alyx moaned out loudly and lustfully, and heard the rest of them cry out in pleasure. Unsure of what that meant, she saw that the toys shot a load directly into them as well.

After a long, twenty minutes, they all put of Alyx, and look at the thick, sticky, warm trail of thick sperm leaking from her slit and rear. They all looked down at Alyx, and Theoa, being evil, pressed the button one more time, as the toys fired the extra bit it contained, and completely drenched Alyx from head to toe in the synthetic sperm. Afterwards, Theoa pulled the toy off, and looked at her own filled slit, then went over to Alyx and lined up her slit with Alyx's mouth. She said "I hope you're hungry, you have four more after me." as she smiled, and began to hungrily eat Theoa out.

She moaned out loudly and lustfully as Alyx ate her out, making sure she got all of the synthetic sperm. Alyx wanted it all, loving how it tasted, and made sure to eat out every single drop. Once Theoa was fully cleaned, she came off, and Khama came by to take Theoa's old position, as that was the cycle. Alyx smiled happily as she got to enjoy all of them one more time, and wanted to make sure it didn't end. Alyx was in heaven, loving the taste of sangheili, and loving it more with their synthetic sperm.

One after another, Alyx happily ate them all out, making sure not to miss one drop of the sweet synthetic sperm mixed with Sangheili sexual juices. Once Haxi was done and clean, they all looked down at their freshly cleaned slits and smiled. Theoa looked at Alyx, then said "I'm very impressed, you handled all five of us, and cleaned us all, what do you all think about her?" as they all spoke highly of her, Khama even saying "She's amazing Theoa, I'd enjoy keeping her." as they all laughed it off.

Alyx looked at all of them and said "I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm covered in synthetic sperm, and still bound by these binds." as Theoa undid the binds, and helped Alyx to her feet. Theoa said "Let's all enjoy ourselves more, in our special bathing area." as everyone followed Theoa out of the room, and hid Alyx too.

 **And here we are at the end of the next chapter of SPARTAN Alyx! I hope you all enjoyed the read! This was quite the writing task, because I had more problems writing it, for, obvious reasons. Agenda: RWBY Story, Skyrim Story, World of Warcraft Story, Fallout Story. Until next time everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Recovery (Fixed an error)

Here we are again, back in the Halo universe. Spartan Alyx has had quite a bumpy ride since her awakening, and this chapter will be a little shorter than the previous ones. I apologize for it being shorter, but it's more or less, a transition chapter, meaning there will be a new environment from here on out. Anyways, on with the story.

After her time spent with Theoa's group, Alyx wakes up in a bed, with all of them cuddled around her, and sleeping soundly. Alyx smiles, as she was cleaned thoroughly before going to bed with all of them, as she did enjoy every second of it. She quietly sneaks out from beneath all of them, and gets up and stretches. As she looks at the bed, she doesn't see Theoa, as she is pulled in close, for a tender, deep, lustful kiss, by Theoa herself, her own juices still fresh on Theoa's tongue. She moans lustfully into the kiss, and firmly gropes Theoa's rear, as the two both enjoy a heated kiss.

Theoa pulled off the kiss with a quiet pop, and a trail of saliva formed between both of them. Alyx broke it with her tongue and giggled, then Theoa said "Glad to see you're awake, I have news. A UNSC ship is on its way to pick you up and take you." as Alyx got a little sad. Before she could say anything, Theoa smiled and said "But, I did get permission from Thevu, and I will be accompanying you. " as Alyx smiled widely, and deeply kissed Theoa in return. Theoa happily returned the kiss and picked up Alyx, and held her close against her. Alyx pulled off the kiss and went over to the machine that took her armor off, and began to put it back on.

In ten minutes, she was fully armored once again, and stretches in her armor. She says "When I get picked up again, I'll make sure to clean myself, but what do you say to some sparring Theoa? I could really use it." as Theoa smiled and went to her armory. Theoa quickly equipped her armor, and stretched as well, leaving her team to rest, as they both went off to the arena. As they were walking, Alyx asked "Theoa, I don't know why, but after all that sex, my mind feels, open, and I feel so much better." as Theoa smiled and groped Alyx's armored rear.

She replied "I wish I could help you, but I am very glad to hear that Alyx." as they both smile at each other, and arrive at the arena. Alyx walks over to the far end, and stretches more, as Theoa does the same. Alyx said "Let's fight to the best of our abilities Theoa." as she took her fighting stance. Theoa smirked and took her fighting stance, as the two quickly charged at each other, Alyx running with force, and Theoa running with skill and grace. When they were close enough, they both went for a punch, and they both intercepted their own punch.

As they were sparring, the UNSC Infinity came close to the Fleet of Rebellion, as a pelican came flying towards the Might of Rebellion, where Thevu'Losam waited and on the pelican, was Commander Thomas Lasky going to meet the commander of the entire vessel. Once the pelican was authorized for landing, Thevu'Losam went to the hangar to greet Thomas. Upon his arrival, he saw Thomas Lasky step out of the pelican, with several marine bodyguards.

Thevu'Losam walked up and said in perfect english "We are expecting you, you are here for the Spartan, correct?" as Lasky replied "Yes, I was told of an old Spartan, and it is my job to recover said Spartan, might I ask the location?" as Thevu'Losam started walking to the arena. Lasky followed closely, his bodyguards on high alert still, just not showing it. Upon their arrival at the arena, Lasky is shocked to see a Spartan II fighting an assassin.

Instead of stopping the fight, Lasky watched the Spartan fight, and most importantly, he was inspecting her armor. He noticed how old it is, showing she was a legitimate Spartan II, and not a fake. He saw her movements, watching keenly, seeing how she was brute force fighter, who had dexterity to hit vital spots. Thinking quietly to himself, he brought up a small computer and asked Thevu'Losam "What is the name of this Spartan, I need to go through the database." as Thevu'Losam replied "Her name is Alyx." as he quickly searched her name and found it in the database.

"SPARTAN H395, Alyx. Fireteam Leader of Wipeout, a former team from almost 8 years ago, that died in a firefight." Lasky says. He continues on "Age 36, went into cryosleep at 28, she's all alone." as he comes to the realization. He stays quiet, and watches the fight, as he sees that both fighters are on the point of fatigue. He looks at Alyx and wonders what she plans to do next, as the last Spartan II he saw in action saved his life.

Alyx, panting heavily, rubs some blood off her lip, and says "Fawkes, I need your help, it's time for our coup de grâce. Initiate override function on my armor. In t-minus thirty seconds." as Fawkes nodded, and initiated the sequence. Quickly, she felt her suit go into override, as she charged at a high speeds to Theoa. Not expecting that, and seeing that she was too close to even react, Alyx began to punch Theoa rapidly in the gut.

Theoa couldn't stop her fast enough, as she took the full force of the punches, and is staggered from all of them. Alyx quickly feels some of her armor locking up, from lack of use, and gives a firm uppercut, sending Theoa up, and slamming down hard. Theoa gave the signal that she gives up, as Alyx says "Command Code Foxtrot, shut down override." as Fawkes nods, and turns off the override. Alyx smiles and helps Theoa back to her feet, just as Lasky started clapping, "Excellent work Spartan." as Alyx saluted him in respect.

Lasky came down and said "At ease Spartan, we're here to take you back home." as Alyx smiled, and nodded. She said "Thank you Sir, this sangheili will be accompanying me as well, it has been approved by Thevu'Losam." as Theoa stood proud next to Alyx. Lasky looked at the elite, then at Alyx and said "I approve as well, it will be nice having a few elites on our side. Come now Spartan, we're heading to the UNSC Infinity, I will personally be debriefing you of all information on the flight back." as all three of them started walking back to the hangar.

And here we are at the end of the transition chapter! Next installment will be non erotic, as it will be Spartan Alyx and Theoa'Lotan being assigned to something new! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this brief little transition chapter to the new setting here! Agenda: WoW Story, Skyrim Story, Diablo 3 Story comes back. Until next time everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: The New Team

**And here we are everyone! Back in the world of Halo! We last left off with SPARTAN Alyx finally being taken back into UNSC grasp! This chapter might be a little shorter than usual, due to the fact it will be a set up run and getting all you readers in the grasp of the story once more! Anyways, enough of my banter, on with the real story!**

Armored up with Theoa at her side, Alyx sits in a UNSC Pelican, and is back on flight to the UNSC Infinity. The flight was calm and quiet, as Theoa was sleeping peacefully, and Alyx was doing minor check ups with her armor. The quiet was soon interrupted by Lasky walking in, and sitting across from her. Lasky saluted her, as she returned it. Alyx tilted her head towards Theoa, who was still sleeping, as Lasky nodded, and opened the door for her, so they can have their conversation elsewhere. Alyx got up and walked through, as Lasky followed quickly after. The door sealed shut silently. There were more seats, as Alyx took one, then Lasky took the one across from her.

Lasky finally spoke up and said, "SPARTAN H395, Alyx. Fireteam Leader of Wipeout, assigned with AI Fawkes. You specialized in close quarters heavy combat and anything in heavy munitions. Is the information I stated correct?" as Alyx nodded. She replied "Yes sir, everything you stated is correct to this date. Minus the fact my Fireteam died saving me. My memory of their deaths is foggy. The phrase, "SPARTANs never die, they just go missing in action." is…..FUCKING BULLSHIT, I WAS THERE TO WITNESS THEIR DEATHS!" as that was in a sudden outrage, followed by her in tears.

Lasky moved over and gently rubbed her armored shoulder. He said "It's just a phrase we use for the soldiers. SPARTANs are living proof of enhanced warfare, by saying they die, it'll show fear to them. If we say they go MIA, it at least gives them the thought that they're okay. Other SPARTANs have seen that hell too, you're not the first, nor will you be the last. But, to go off topic, you've been in cryosleep for eight years, a lot has passed since then. It is too much to explain in person, so have Fawkes download this into your system, when you get new armor that is. Your armor is heavily outdated. Once we're on the Infinity, we'll assigned you a new Fireteam, and new armor. Come, we're almost about to land, and your fireteam should be ready." as Lasky stood up, and offered her a hand.

She smacked his hand away, and stood up herself, and unplugged Fawkes from her suit, and held him in her hand. She said "I'm not sure I can even accept a new fireteam Commander, my old one was perfect...I can't have anyone replace them….Even if it was eight years ago, they were family to me." as she wiped away some tears. Lasky said "Alyx...I understand that you saw them as your family, and I completely agree with you. It's hard to lose family, but, things have changed. After viewing your private information on you, from the SPARTAN Program, I believe the team I made for you will be quite similar to your old team." as Alyx looked at him, then sat back down, and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when we get on the ship." as she dozed off.

In only about fifteen minutes, the pelican landed on the UNSC Infinity, as Lasky shook Alyx. She slowly woke up as he said "Welcome to the Infinity SPARTAN, come with me, you'll see what you have missed in eight years." as she stood up, still holding onto Fawkes. The two walked out of the pelican, as Alyx looked around the massive ship. Alyx was stunned, seeing the new weapons, new vehicles, new armor, and more. Lasky spoke up and said "Follow me, your new armor comes first." as they begin to walk to the armory. Alyx partially listened as she was looking at all the upgraded vehicles, their arsenal, everything. Lasky said "SPARTAN! Come on!" as all the marines turned and saw Alyx.

She shook her head, and quickly followed after Lasky, her eyes looking around at all the marines and special forces that are inspecting her. The first thing they notice is the incredibly out of date armor, then they notice the woman inside of it. Alyx shrugs it off, as she arrives in a large workshop styled structure, with Lasky in front. He opens the door and says "Spartan, welcome to the armory, you're going to speak with some of our head engineers, and go through a visual screening, since we can make you a new set of armor. Good luck." as he salutes her. She returns the salute, and walks into the workshop.

Once inside, she sees all sorts of weapons and armor that are on the walls, on tables, everywhere, as she isn't too quiet in her armor, and makes plenty of sound when coming in. She was greeted by a man and a woman. The woman said "Ah, you're the SPARTAN II that Lasky briefed us about. It's an honor to aid you. Follow us, we have plenty of armor styles for you to choose from." as they walked off to a back room. Alyx followed them into the back room, and once she passed the doorway, something attached to her armor, and took it all off. Now standing in just her black suit beneath the armor, she continues to follow them, and look around.

Once deep enough into the room, the lights turn on, temporarily blinding Alyx. Once she gains her vision back, she sees all sorts of armor on the walls, and the man says "Well, here you are, and here, use this tablet to pick and choose your armor." as Alyx took the tablet, and went through the catalog of armor sets. She took a moment, looking through all of them, none of them catching her eye, until she saw one set of armor that caught her eye. Alyx said "I'm really liking this ATLAS armor, and the details on it fit my personality in battle. And can you have a purple primary color, with red secondary?" as the two engineers she thought, nodded.

They went to a little station, and one of them said "Please stand on the platform." as a light turns on, revealing a platform. Alyx slowly walks onto the platform, as a machine activates, and begins to grab the pieces of armor. Alyx stayed stationary, as the machine did its work. After only fifteen minutes, Alyx had been equipped with new armor, and it felt very natural to her. She slowly stretched around, getting a feel for the new armor, as the two engineers came up to her. The man said "You look happy." and handed her the helmet. "Well, before you get all crazy," the woman said, "We need to calibrate your systems." as Alyx saw a familiar machine.

She saw a large rectangle, with four red lights, on each side. The lights slowly lit up one by one to green, as she looked at each one of them. After the calibration test was complete, the two engineers let Alyx walk off. She held her helmet in her hands, then took out Fawkes and slid him inside her helmet. After that, she put her helmet on, and felt it lock on. Fawkes appeared and said to her "Holy shit Alyx, this new suit feels amazing! It feels good to be upgraded properly! Can we visit the UNSC Technician to see if I can get improved too?" as Alyx took a moment to think. She replied "Let's see what Lasky says first, he can probably give you the permission." as Fawkes nodded, and the two walked off. As they walked off, they were quickly greeted by Lasky, who looked at Alyx and her form.

He said "Quite the armor you picked, and are you ready to meet your new team? Fireteam Leader?" as Alyx smiled under her helmet, hearing that. She said "Sir, I am ready to meet them. Also, Fawkes wants to see if he can get some upgrades, he is 8 years old, but he's not an advanced AI, I believe you're aware of the term, dumb AI, am I wrong?" as Lasky shakes his head. He replied "If you would please hand over Fawkes, I'll gladly take him to our technicians to see what they can do. And after that, I'll guide you to your new fireteam." as Alyx took out Fawkes from her suit, and handed him over.

She said "He's been with me since the start, so please be careful with him." as Lasky nods, and takes Fawkes. He then safely puts him away and says "He will be in the most care possible. Now then, follow me, let us see your team." as Lasky started walking to the barracks on the infinity, with Alyx following closely. As she followed, she looked around the entire ship, completely awestruck at everything that has happened in 8 she got lost in seeing all the new upgrades, she accidentally walked into Lasky, failing to realize that they already made it in quick time.

"Sorry Commander, I guess I got too carried away, seeing all the improvements I have missed out on." as Lasky laughed. He said "No worries Spartan, I understand, and we're here. Your fireteam has their own personal room, which functions as a sparring arena, firing range, and resting quarters. Find the room labeled Overkill, that is it. Go meet them, they have been briefed of you already." as Lasky salutes her. Alyx returns the salute, and walks into the barracks, looking for the Overkill room.

After a few minutes of searching and hearing whispers from other marines, she finally comes across the room, with two doors, and the word Overkill across it. She saw a scanner on the right side, and put her hand up to it, as the door opened slowly. Alyx slowly walked in, and was immediately greeted by a red dot, aimed right between her eyes. Having no weapons on her, she just puts her hands up, as a male voice says "Carol! Calm yourself! This is the SPARTAN II Lasky told us about!" as a caucasian male comes out, with short white hair, and blue eyes. He says to Alyx, "I deeply apologize, that's our second in command, SPARTAN V471, Carol. She's hard to talk to. I'm SPARTAN, X094, or Mark. I'm the Field Medic and Engineer." as Alyx lowered her arms.

She smiled and said "A pleasure to meet you Mark, and Carol." saying Carol louder, "I'm SPARTAN II H395, Alyx at your service." as Mark went wide eyed. He said "A SPARTAN II! You must be old!" as Alyx takes her helmet off, revealing her young face. "Oh! Cryosleep?" as Alyx nods. Mark nods, and says "Oh! I should introduce you to the team-" as Alyx interrupts him and says "No, I want Carol to introduce them, she's the second in command, she has responsibility here." as Alyx looks at Carol, who was way in the back of the room. She sees Carol scoff, and radio for the team, and then get up and walk to a different room. Mark says "She's in a rough spot, she blames herself over the loss of her old fireteam." as Alyx stopped him. She said "I understand her pain, I'm in that same boat, my old fireteam died saving me, the commander. It tore me apart for months." as Mark was surprised to hear she was a commander, and her tale.

A brief silence came by as two more spartans came out, a man and a woman. The man, appearing of japanese descent, said "I'm SPARTAN X308, or Clyde. I'm the team's translator and cartographer." as Alyx thought he looked young. The woman, being of european descent, said, "I'm SPARTAN X892, or Roxanne. And I'm the team's commando and stealth operative." as Alyx liked her attitude. Alyx said, "Well, since I need to greet all of you, I'll do it again. I am SPARTAN II H395, or Alyx. Former commander of Fireteam Wipeout. I have been assigned here, to Fireteam Overkill, from word of Commander Lasky. It will be hard for me to get adjusted to a new team, as my old team perished before me, saving me in the process." as they all bowed their heads in respect, but Carol, in the back, found that fact interesting.

Alyx felt a cool gust of wind behind her, as she smiled widely, then said "And this is my companion." as a female elite appears right behind Alyx, making them go into defensive stances. Alyx said quickly "Stand down. This is Theoa'Lotan, she is accompanying me as well." as Theoa nodded, and looked between all of them, then disappeared into the room. Mark, the only one who wasn't as defensive, said "Commander! Let me talk with her! I'm a Covenant enthusiast! I really enjoy their technology." as Theoa appeared behind him, and gestured for him to follow her, which he did. Alyx said "Well, those two are gonna be talking for a while, but as I said, I hope you all will respect me as a leader." as they all nodded and saluted, then walked off.

Alyx smiled, and began to walk off, wondering where she could sleep, as Carol said "There's a spare bunk above mine." as Carol came out of the shadows, having blue eyes, brown hair, despite the left side of her hair being shaved. Alyx noticed the vertical scar at her eye, and one above her lip too. Alyx said "I thank you Carol for telling me this. And I'm sorry to hear what happened to your team, I know what it's like to lose a team you would call family." as Carol turned her head away, and sighed angrily.

Carol said "Ya' wouldn't know, I caused their deaths. I blamed myself for not saving them, I should have taken a better sniping spot to provide better covering fire, but it wasn't soon enough. I saw my old fireteam die before my eyes, and I can't live with myself for what happened to them." as Alyx saw Carol was on the verge of crying. Alyx said "Carol...Please just listen to me. My fireteam, they were my family. I would die for them a thousand times. I don't know what they saw in me, but they saw potential and saved me. They were some of the best SPARTAN IIs I knew. And now, they're six feet under. I won't risk losing another fireteam. If anything, I'll die to make sure you all make it out. I understand the pain you feel, and I went through the same pain. If you trust me, I trust you. Even if you don't trust me, I'll still trust you. A sniper will always have your back, and I'm sure your Fireteam would know that it wasn't your fault." as Alyx patted Carol's shoulder, and walks further into the room.

Carol couldn't process what Alyx said immediately, but when it struck her, Carol smiled, and looked at Alyx. She said to herself, "I damn well won't let a beauty like her die, that's for sure. I am glad she understands me." as Carol gets up, and goes into her room, to clean her two weapons. Carol says out loud, "Where are your weapons? All SPARTANs get their own hand crafted weapons to their liking and preference." as Alyx replied "I was never given any." and Carol laughed. She said "Well, we're going to the armory tomorrow then."

 **And here we have it everyone, the next installment of SPARTAN Alyx's adventures! She has finally been given to a new fireteam, and will begin to have new adventures with them, as well as Theoa too! I hope this was quite the enjoyable read for all of you! Agenda: RWBY Story. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: The New Start

**Here we are again my readers! Back in the world of Halo! SPARTAN Alyx has received quite a welcome party to her new Fireteam when we last checked in on them. As of now, Alyx still needs to get acquainted with her new family, while Carol, seems to have already grown a nice fond liking to SPARTAN Alyx. Anyways, enough of my banter! On with the story at hand!**

With everyone in their bunks, sleeping peacefully, except for Carol, who is taking the time to think. Carol looked over at Alyx, who was bunked next to her, due to their ranks, as she smiled at her. Carol said to herself, "I can't believe myself when I say this, but I got feelings for her…" as she laid down and looked up. Alyx tossed and turned in her sleep, finding it hard to sleep ,as she slowly woke up, and saw that Carol was still awake. Alyx said "Carol, why are you still up?" as Carol replied "Just can't sleep, I get night terrors, so it's hard to sleep right. Yes, they are from my old fire team before you ask." as Alyx nods. She gets up, in just a tank top and small shorts, as they have a machine to take off their armor to rest properly. Carol, who sleeps nude, and had the covers up, watches Alyx, as she sits on her bed.

Alyx said "I just can't sleep, I've been in cryosleep, so sleeping is hard for me Carol, but, if ya' want. I know it sounds childish, but, we could cuddle, and sleep together. It might help." as Carol hid a blush, and looked at Alyx. She said "I sleep nude you know, but I can try cuddlin', it might help." as Carol rose the covers, revealing her naked body. Alyx got up and walked over to Carol, and laid down with her, but Carol had other plans instead of just cuddling, for now. Carol said "You can strip too if ya' want. And I hope you don't mind skin on skin." as Alyx took her clothes off, and felt her body against Carol's. Before Alyx could respond, Carol smiled and gave Alyx a deep, heated, lustful kiss on the lips. Alyx was shocked by the time the kiss happened, and by the time she realized what was happening, Carol, as deeply kissing her, and not pulling away.

Carol slowly wrapped her arms around Alyx's waist, and just pressed her against her naked body. Despite knowing so little about each other, they seemed to get to know each other more by embracing each other. Carol slowly pulled off the kiss, with a quiet pop, and said "Alyx, listen...I really want us to be more than commander and second in command, and I want this night to stay between us. If you can do that, I'll grateful, and it might help both of us sleep." as Alyx nods at Carol. Alyx gently runs her smooth hands against Carol's body, and goes back to deeply kissing Carol on the lips. Carol smiles and slides her tongue into the kiss, and dances her tongue alongside Alyx's tongue.

Carol slowly moved Alyx to be right on top of her, as she moved her knee to gently brush against Alyx's shaved slit. Alyx moaned softly into the kiss, as Carol had the biggest smirk on her face, even during the kiss. Carol then began to press her knee firmly against Alyx's slit, and slowly grind her knee, making Alyx moan softly into the kiss now. Carol knew she had Alyx in her grasp, as she pulled off the kiss and said "It's been how long since you lad had a good fuck?" as Alyx replied "W-Well, about eight years." despite Alyx not bringing up her encounters with Theoa and Thevu.

Carol quickly, quietly, and happily replied, "Then bring that pussy up here so I can give you some real loving then. You can do the same to me, just make sure we stay quiet." as Alyx looks at her, blushing. Alyx replies "W-We can always just moan into each other, that'll muffle us." as Carol smiles, and decides to pull the covers over herself and Alyx. Carol then quickly flipped Alyx around, and wrapped her legs around Alyx's head, keeping her in place. Alyx saw this notion, and did the same with her legs around Carol's head.

They both saw it. They both saw each other's slit, Alyx's being freshly shaven, with no pubic hair at all, whilst Carol's was also clean shaven but not much to be of an issue. Carol grinned rather evilly, and licked her lips. Before Alyx could even do anything, she gasped into Carol's slit, as she felt Carol's tongue slide deep into her. Carol was hungry, hungry for Alyx's slit, as she wrapped her lips around Alyx's slit, and began to suck hard on it, until Alyx's vaginal lips were nice and plump. Alyx quickly did the same, as she latched onto Carol's slit, and did the same motions Carol did.

Carol did notice it, and knew it would please her too, as she didn't question it, and only began to work harder, going as far as even biting down on Alyx's folds. Alyx moaned into Carol's slit, whilst she began to assault Carol's gspot with her tongue. Carol moaned heatedly into Alyx's slit, loving all that Alyx did to her. She smirked, seeing how Alyx did the more pleasuring approach, whilst Carol did the more forceful and dominant style approach. They both did enjoy each other's tactics, as they both continued at their own pace. They both moaned in pleasure into each other's respective slits, as they both began to taste each other's juices.

They both knew that they were close to reaching their orgasms, as Carol began to be a lot more ravenous with her actions, while Alyx got more, passionate with her actions. To each other's surprise, they both reach their orgasms at the same exact time! Carol's juices flooded directly into Alyx's mouth, and Alyx's juices flooded directly into Carol's mouth. They both moaned heatedly and lustfully into each other, as Carol swallowed down all of Alyx's juices, but Alyx kept some of Carol's juices in her mouth.

Carol slowly pulled off of Alyx's lips and said "Damn, you tasted divine, and you did a good job." as Carol smiled down at Alyx. She then climbed up Carol's body, and when at her face, Alyx kissed Carol deeply and lustfully, even going as far as snowballing with Carol's juices. Carol smiled into the kiss, and happily swapped her juices back and forth between her own mouth and Alyx's mouth, getting more and more saliva present in it. They both hold each other in their arms, loving it all, as they keep swapping Carol's, now saliva-infused juices, between each other.

The two kept swapping Carol's juices for a few more minutes, before Carol pulled off the kiss and said "Swallow it all down, you kinky minx." as Alyx smirked, lifted her head up, and swallowed it all down in one gulp. Carol wasn't entirely convinced, until she saw Alyx open her mouth wide to see that there was nothing left. Carol said "I may have to call you Commander Cum Mouth now." as she snickers, and continues on, "It's a joke, but you should get back in your bed, so no one gets too suspicious." as Alyx nods, gets dressed, and slips back into her bed, like nothing happened.

When the time came around, it was wake up calls, as everyone woke up groggy, due to no one really liking sleeping during space travel. Alyx was the first one up, followed by Carol, and the rest of the Fireteam. Most of them were either in a tank top, cargo shorts, or other sleepwear, except that Alyx was already back in her armor, just without her helmet. Carol, was in the suit before putting on the armor, as Alyx said "I'm not sure what to do now, if anything has changed, but Carol and I are going to the armory and possibly the War Games simulation, for simple training. Anyone is free to come." as they all nodded.

Carol went over and went into the machine that would attach her armor, and for Alyx, it's the first time she's going to see Carol in it. Carol attached her armor, as Alyx recognizes it from the armor catalog she saw when getting her new armor. Alyx saw it was VIGILANT Class armor, with the Deadeye helmet and leggings, her visor was Autumn orange, and she sported an olive armor color. Alyx put her helmet back on, as the two went to the armory. As they were walking, Carol said "Every SPARTAN gets their own personalized weapon, I tend to carry a Series 5 Sniper Rifle, or the current model one, and a MG Handgun, it's all I need." as Alyx nodded.

The two continued to talk about weaponry and mainly what kind of weapons Alyx would prefer, as she did tell Carol about her gravity hammer, which she misplaced. Carol said "If anyone got a hold of a gravity hammer, it should be in the armory, and it should have your prints on it." as they arrived at the armory. They went inside, and there it was, right on the table. The lead weapon designer, Michael came by and said "Ah, SPARTANs, how can I help?" as Carol said "That gravity hammer is hers, and she hasn't been issued a weapon, she's the fireteam leader, and needs it." as Michael nods quickly, and lugs over the gravity hammer to Alyx. She quickly put it on her back, as Michael said "Since you're a leader, you get your own custom made weapon set, would you like to go through what we have?" as Alyx nods eagerly.

Michael hands over a viewing tablet, as Alyx is familiar with it, and activates it. She goes through the countless logs of weapons, and thinks at what she wants. Michael goes as far and says "You can hand design your weapon if you choose." as Alyx's eyes seem to light up from hearing that. She said "I'd like a...customized M739 Light Machine Gun, where instead of normal rounds, it fires High Explosive rounds. Is that possible?" as Michael took a moment to think. He quickly replied "Yes, but the gun will need to be altered to allow that. Anything else?" as Alyx went back to looking.

Alyx said "Since my speciality is heavy weapons and Close Quarter Conflict, I'd like the M343A2 minigun, and….A Spartan Laser." as Michael nodded, and showed everything on the holo-screen above. Michael said "One custom M739, that fires HE rounds, one M343A2, and a Spartan Laser, any other requirements SPARTAN?" as Alyx takes a moment to think. "On the minigun, give me high penetration rounds, shit that can tear through anything easily." as she lugs her gravity hammer on her back. "And that should be it, and I'll be happy." as Michael nods and begins getting to work.

Carol says "Big guns for a big gal, you must know your stuff around them." as Alyx replies "Carol, I know close quarters combat, battle, and big fuckin' guns, I know what to do." as the intercom in the ship went off. "SPARTAN Alyx, you are needed in the technical labs, your AI is ready." as the intercom went off. Carol said "I'll take you there, we can do some training after you do whatever you have to do." as Alyx and Carol both walk off, going to the technical labs. They continued to walk and discuss, mainly about Alyx's endeavours prior to her 8 years in cryosleep.

They arrived at the AI wing in the Technical Labs, where the technicians were putting the finishing improvements on Fawkes. Alyx said "Well….How's Fawkes?" as they said "Well…..Fawkes is not with us anymore….But Sigma is now your improved Fawkes!" as they showed Sigma, who looked like Fawkes, but with more detail, as Alyx walked up to the table. She said "Fawkes? Are you still in there? Do you have all memories and logs of us?" as Sigma looked at Alyx, confused. Alyx slowly looked down in sadness, as Sigma busted out laughing, and said "Alyx! It's still me! Just new and improved! With a helluva lot better processing power!"

As Alyx grabbed his AI chip, and placed him back inside her suit. He got situated and ran through a diagnostic of her systems, as she appeared on her HUD. He said "Well know you heavy duty bitch, looks like we're both prime for combat!" as Alyx replies "You're damn right we are you little shit." as they both laugh, having one of the funniest human AI interactions there is. Carol can't even help but laugh at how they talk with each other, never seeing anything like it before as she even asks "Alyx, why is your AI like that?" as they both replied "Handmade by our friend six feet under." as the technicians chuckled. One said "Well, that does explain his extremely poor design and matrix, no offense."

Alyx shrugged it off, and began to walk away, as Carol stopped her, and said "Alyx, I want to ask you something, as a human to another." as Alyx looked at her. She said "What is it Carol?" as Carol replied "I'll ask in private, follow." as Carol began to walk off, with Alyx closely following behind. Carol guided Alyx through the entire ship, until they came across a small little hidden alcove that Carol made. She said "When my fireteam perished, I hid here for days and days, sulking, but Alyx...I want to know about your fireteam, before they perished…"

 **And here we have it everyone! The next installment of SPARTAN Alyx's adventures! It seems she is enjoying her stay so far, and it seems she is making more of impact than she originally anticipated! The next chapter will involve a continuation of what ended here! A bit of a cliff hanger! Now, the real information, I will be quiet on my posting for a little, due to myself planning and getting familiar with the new story environment, which is the next post! Until next we meet everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Firefight

**And here we are again everyone! Back in the Halo universe! This chapter will be my first attempt at genuine sadness, if I can pull it off, so feedback on how you felt when reading this would be amazing! Anyways, we're going into a chapter full of dread and sorrow, as it will be the details behind the death of SPARTAN Alyx's old fire team. How will Carol treat Alyx now? After possibly hearing why she is the only one left standing! Anyways, on with the story!**

Alyx looked at Carol, completely shocked, and said "Y-You want to know about Wipeout? My old fireteam and how they died?" as Carol nodded. She replied "Ya', my fireteam died too, I'm the only one left from mine, and I want to know what your old fireteam was like." as Alyx looked down, then at Carol. Alyx said "Sigma, bring up records on Fireteam Wipeout. Command Code Beta Zulu Foxtrot." as Sigma gave up all the records to Alyx's HUD. She said "Well Carol, there's me. Field Commander Alyx. Speciality is heavy weapons and close quarters combat. I'd die for my team, but they're not here. I'll give you details on our last mission at the end." as Carol nodded, and sat there, listening.

"My second in command, she was Eris. She was our assassin. Had experimental armor, she could stay invisible for hours on end, and make no sound. She was also our best engineer too, and constantly repaired our armor. She was just a head shorter than me, and always had this peppy attitude, with an Australian accent. She had white hair that was dyed, and had her eye color was white too, medically changed. We called her our phantom. Wipeout called her death a mystery, since when the rest died saving me, she just simply vanished. I have high hopes for her that she is alive. Her weapon of choice was simple a silenced custom pistol she had. It went through energy shields with one shot, but she had to be really close. Her other weapon as an energy knife. If she got behind you, she'd take you down. She was the opposite of an assassin if I knew one." as Carol nodded.

"Next on my team was Spartan Caden. He was a bit of younger one, sounded and looked German. He had a low chance of survival, but he damn well made it. He was our scout. He used a battle rifle, and just knew where everything is at the right time. He was a bit special though, he had a mental disorder, but he called it a gift. He thought slower, but that perspective made him a scarier shot. He felt like that since he thought slower, he felt time go slower. We laughed at him, but that's where we were wrong. He got shots we never thought were possible with a battle rifle. Even if he was slower to everything, he was a good man. His death was quick at least. He pushed me out of the way, and took a gravity hammer to the base of his neck. He was dead before he hit the ground. I killed the brute that killed him with a grenade in the jaw." as Carol looked down, but was still listening. She said "You avenged him, that was good." as Alyx nodded.

Alyx continued on, "Next was Declan. A russian man, he stood two heads taller than me. Was a damn good cook, but he was our guerilla fighter. He never fought fair. Used a custom shotgun that I swear, used slugs. He claimed pellets, but I swore it was slugs. He always knew where to be and when to strike and how to. He was reclusive about himself, he never talked much, and always called us for grub. He and I had an unsung relationship. We always visited each other and, embraced each other. We did pleasure each other, just, we never really fucked each other. But, he died with a shot through the chest. He was alive long enough to give me his dying words, before finally dying. He never lost faith in me, and always knew I would be something greater...I was devastated when he died...He was one of the best spartans I met, in the personality category." as Alyx was tearing up a bit. Carol gently rubbed Alyx's shoulder and did her best to soothe her.

Alyx smiled and wiped a tear away. She said "The last member of my old fireteam...Davis, he was a Brit….He was our field medic….He was the sweetest S.O.B you'd ever meet. He's the man you'd bring home to meet your parents. He just had suave and….He was there to always listen. He was the father figure of the group. He lacked most of his limbs. Only real limb he had was a right arm. He didn't let that stop him. He was the best doc I ever had, and he was probably from North America, like myself. He….Didn't die quickly. He had his limbs torn apart, broken before his eyes, and an energy sword slowly inching its way inside of him. His death was the most painful. May by team rest in piece. Requiescant in pace mea...Rest in peace my family, from Latin...Davis' favorite language." as Carol was even tearing up. (DON'T JUDGE MY LATIN, GOOGLE TRANSLATE)

Alyx said "Now….The last mission we had…...It should be classified, but it's been eight years, so fuck it. I'm keeping some details hidden, for their own reason. We were on a Covenant infested planet. We were tasked with wiping out a soon to be prophet, in hopes of disbanding and dismantling this sector. All was going smoothly. Eris was doing her silent killing, while all of us waited for her signal to move forward. We all used suppressed weaponry so our fire power is hindered just slightly. We got to the main encampment by nightfall, and Caden saw the prophet to be, getting ready to adorn his ceremonial garb. Caden was on sniper patrol, and he was assigned with taking the shot. We got to a high spot, roughly seven clicks away. Caden got situated in minutes, and waited for the perfect shot. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, we all heard a shot, and Declan pushed me out of the way to take it. We had to go, we couldn't stay, we were compromised." as Carol nodded.

I carried his body, as Davis was tending to him, and we just ran to our evac point. Davis did everything in his power to keep Declan from dying, and that's when we lost Eris. We all kept running, but just as we were running, the largest brute came by, and was about to swing a gravity hammer at me, and that's when Caden took the blow for me. I had to drop Declan, so I could kill the brute which I did. I picked up Declan and Caden's body, and kept running with them, as Davis was doing his thing with Declan. Everything went to shit, I only saw enemies dropping in the distance, thanks to Eris, who was doing her best to keep me safe. We were about 2 clicks from evac, when Caden's left leg was shot out, making him tumble over. I dropped the other two, but Declan took another shot to the chest to save me, and he dropped there. I knew I couldn't carry the rest of them, so I took their dog tags, and had to run...As I turned back, I saw Caden get torn apart…" as Alyx stopped, and hunched over, like she was about to vomit. Carol helped her, and tried to comfort her.

Alyx reached into her suit, and grabbed a hidden pouch, and pulled out her dog tags of her fallen comrades. She handed them over to Carol and said "I lost a damn good fireteam….I have no intentions of losing another one...And Declan was the one who made Sigma/Fawkes." as Carol nods. She replies "You had a good fireteam, and they had a good leader. They died to live your legacy on. You carried their bodies, you did everything to try and save them, but you couldn't." as Alyx nodded. Alyx replied "If I was naked again, I'd show you all my scars, I defended them, I took so much harm to make sure they stood strong. I made sure they survived. I guess they knew something I didn't…." as Carol came close, and gently kissed Alyx on the lips.

She said "They saw a leader, something grand. As long as we stand together, I'm sure we'll do fine Alyx. Come now, let's go get you trained." as they both put their helmets back on, and began walking off. Carol said "We'll be doing some war games, and we can request just us, so let's enjoy ourselves. Oh, with your weapons you requested, they'll be in the simulation, but not in reality, so you can test them out." as Alyx liked the sound of that. The quickly upped the pace and started moving faster to the war game simulation room, as Carol saw the enthusiasm that Alyx had. In only minutes, they made it over to the war games simulation room, where Alyx was entranced by everything, and Carol set up their own combat scenario.

Carol got the scenario set up quickly, as Carol yelled out "Oi! Alyx! We're all good to go, once we're in, we're starting. We're doing a simple firefight, where it'll be us versus waves of enemies. Think you can handle it? If you do 'die', you'll respawn in a base of ours. It's weird at first, but trust me. Let's go." as Carol walked into simulation. Alyx was a bit hesitant, but did eventually walk in after her. Alyx appeared next to Carol, in what appeared to be a mix of a mountain and beach environment, mildly tropical even. Carol said "Now, we have thirty minutes to prepare, then we fight." as Carol ran over to a tech station, and began ordering weapons, ammo, vehicles, and cover.

Alyx went over to an open one, and looked through any and everything she could find. She requested her weapons, two ONI scorpions, and a Mantis. She also requested all the ammunition she could, and behind her, all her weapons appeared. Alyx equipped everything, the first thing being her large ammo pack that she equipped on her back. She then put her custom rifle and laser on top of the ammo backpack, and picked up her machine gun. Carol grabbed a sniper rifle, her personal favorite, and a DMR, and the two of them both went outside their little base. Carol went up above to provide covering fire, while Alyx went down and waited on the frontline.

The thirty minutes pass by slowly, as Alyx locked her armor up, and transferred everything she had into a massive overshield. Carol went invisible and kept an eye out, looking for any enemies, as they finally hear "FIREFIGHT! WAVE 1! BEGIN!" as they see Covenant enemies starting to appear from Phantoms. Carol begins to take pot shots at enemies with her rifle, as Alyx begins to shoot as fast as she can with her minigun. The waves of Covenant seem to not end, as there are hundreds of them easily. Carol drops any enemies that get close to Alyx, who seems to be really focused on shooting anything that moves. With her massive charged overshield, Alyx shoots and shoots, seeing the stained ground, as she started to route some power back, and begin to push forward.

Carol saw this, and ran down into the base, and switched out for her DMR, but still retained a pistol and began to go on the offensive, seeing Alyx push forward. As Alyx was pushing forward, she kept routing more of her suit's power back to keep pressure up, and move faster. Unaware to both of them, a rogue ghost came zooming by a corner, just out of both of their sights, and was going to attempt to splatter Alyx. Carol saw this, but it was too late, and just as Alyx had heard the ghost, it was already right in her face. She quickly routed all power back to normal, dropped her gun and locked her feet into the ground. Carol screamed out towards Alyx, but what she saw next completely shocked her.

Alyx used a frontal hard light barrier to ramp the ghost up, and in that few seconds, Alyx dug her fingers into the ghost, and reroutes all of her power into her arms. In that few seconds, Carol saw that Alyx had lifted up the ghost, and completely rip it in two, and throw some of the debris from it at the pilot, and kill it. She reached behind her back, and grabbed Wake Up Call and had the most sinister grin on her face beneath her helmet. She said "Sigma….Command Code Overkill." as she locked down in place, and managed to lock on her HUD, to the heads of enemies.

Carol saw this, and smirked, as she took aim, and the two of them began to hold their ground together. Once the enemy troops began to advance on their position, the two began to rain hell upon them. Alyx's custom rifle devastated infantry and vehicles alike, while Carol shot enemies in the head, and any stragglers that got close. One by one, enemies began to drop fast and hard, showing just how well the two were working together. They were having enough fun that they were finished with the first wave of enemies in only a few minutes. They both laughed, as they heard the next wave of enemies approaching fast, as they took their positions, and got ready for more.

 **And here we have it everyone! The end of the next installment of the Halo story! I hope it was very good for you all, as I attempted sadness in my story for once. I hope you all felt some sympathy for Alyx, especially seeing how her old fireteam perished. Agenda:** **Skyrim Story, RWBY Story, Fallout Story, Diablo Story,** **Pokémon** **Story. Until next time everyone!**


End file.
